When Some Idiot Walked Into My Life
by Kikyo-Hater-Forever
Summary: Kagome is the hottest girl in school. Inuyasha is the hottest guy in school. They hate eachother more than they hate anybody. Will the hate ever turn to love? NOT FOR KIKYO LOVERS. MAJOR KIKYO BASHING.
1. War

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:Hey! I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I haven't been updating WHAT AN IDIOT, and sadly, ill probably be able to update like 3 times a month. Is that bad?...Dunno! LoL But I will continue! And my story, Princess Gorgeous and Prince Asshole got deleted, because apparently, I wasn't following one of the rules. Dunno which one. Oh well. I was sad though. :( But to cheer up, I decided to make a new story! Boo ya! It's called...When Some Idiot Walked Into My Life**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Chapter 1 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Inuyasha your such an ass!", Kagome yelled as she found out he had put green slimy stuff in her locker. Kagome was so mad! Inuyasha smirked.

"It matches your face", he replied. Kagome threw the bucket on his head. Kagome walked up to him and slapped him on the face.

**"Owww! What the fuck did you do that for bitch?"**

**"For being a fucking asshole, what else, and don't call me bitch!"**

Inuyasha being the playboy he was, smirked like a fox that just beat the crap out of his worst enemy.

"Oh what? You don't want me to call you **bitch**?", he asked.

Kagome was so mad she beat up Inuyasha so much that he was on the ground with a big bump on his head and swirly eyes. People walked by and saw the Scene. 90 percent of the people were on the ground laughing their ass's off while 10 percent were just shocked. Here are definitions of Kagome and Inuyasha:

_Name:Kagome A.K.A Kags_

_Reputation:She's a playgirl that is the most gorgeous, popular, and hottest girl in school.Why?_

_She won an award of being the most gorgeous and hottest girl in all the seven continents_

_Age:17_

_Goes to Shikon High, the best Highschool in the world._

_Loves:Friends, Family_

_Boyfriend ('s):A Lot_

_Abbilities:Can shoot arrows, cook really good, get A+'s in every subject, kicks ass, has a really beautiful voice, and can get any guy falling for her head over heels (except one)_

_Hates:Inuyasha **(Whatever)**_

_Name:Inuyasha A.K.A Inu_

_Reputation:He's a playboy that is the most handsome,popular, and hottest guy in school. Why?_

_He won an award of being the most handsome and hottest guy in all the seven continents_

_Age:17_

_Goes to Shikon High, the best Highschool in the world._

_Loves...OK FINE! Likes:Friends, and no. Not family.**(LoL)**_

_Girlfriend ('s):A Lot_

_Abbilities:Half demon, he can use really cool attacks, get's B+'s in almost every subject, is an ass, can sing good, and can get any girl falling for him head over heels (except one)_

_Hates:Kagome **(Whatever)**_

Well now that you know the definitions. You also know that they hate eachother more than anyone else in the world. SO ya. Or so they think they hate eachother.

Kagome walked off to the bathroom and tried to get the gooey stuff out of her hair. She couldn't. She sighed.

'Inuyasha, you son of a bitch, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna, beat you up and kick your ass so hard you'll have a shitty face for life.'

Kagome sighed. She'd have to hit the showers. She walked to the showers and got in, took a shower, and soon the gooey stuff was out. She had really beautiful hair. All of a sudden, her eyes went wide. 'Oh shit! I had to sing at the assembly! I'm late!'. Kagome had a really beautiful voice.

She went to her locker and quickly got out this really hot shirt with "Baby Girl" printed on it. She changed into it. She looked so hot in it. She quickly ran to the assembly.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 At the Assembly 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Inuyasha was a half demon so the bruises he got from Kagome dissapeared. But she really did know how to kick ass, especially a guy's.

"Hmph stupid bitch had to give me fucking bruises", he said to his friends. His friends had a dreamy look in their eyes.

"She actually touched you?", they all yelled. Inuyasha was pissed off. "What the hell?. You guys love her or something?", he yelled.

They nodded. "She always touches me, or at least HITS me till my nose, mouth, arms, legs, and head is bleeding!". They all laughed.

"AND NOW EVERYBODY! THE GORGEOUS KAGOME HIGURASHI!", the principal said. Their principal was cool. He was young too.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes when the principal said "gorgeous".

Kagome came on the stage.

Everybody drooled.

Even Inuyasha

Because she looked hot.

Another guy names Shawn came on the Stage.

She grabbed the microphone. They started singing

Shawn:

Certified quality  
A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology  
Buck dem da right way - dat my policy  
Sean Paul alongside - now hear what da man say - Beyonce  
Dutty ya, dutty ya, dutty ya  
Kagome sing it now ya

Kagome started singing in a beautiful voice. Everybody just melted listening to her.

Kagome:

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh  
Yes no hurt me so good baby oh  
I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go  
Let me breathe stay out my fantasies

She was sweating now. And she looked even hotter than she did before. She got hotter every minute. Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

'Who would want to watch a bitch like her dance?', he thought. He tried not to. He really did. But he couldn't help it.

"Aww what the hell...", he said as he turned around and watched her.

Shawn:

Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride - girl

Kagome started grabbing random boys and pulling them up on the stage and dancing with them. The ones that got to dance with her were lucky.

Kagome:

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Picture us dancin real close  
In a dark dark corner of a basement party  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like everyone left but you and me

In our own little world  
The music is the sun  
The dance floor becomes the sea  
Feels like true paradise to me

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Baby boy you are so damn fine  
Baby boy won't you be mine  
Baby let's conceive an angel

The next guy in line was Inuyasha. Kagome skipped past him and went to the next guy. Inuyasha was damn right pissed.

Shawn:

Top top - girl  
Me and you together is a wrap - dat girl  
Driving around da town in your drop top - girl  
You no stop shock - girl  
Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world

Top top - girl  
Me and you together is a wrap - dat girl  
Driving around da town in your drop top - girl  
You no stop shock - girl  
Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world

Kagome danced with the last lucky guy

Kagome:

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams

We stepping in hotter this year,  
We stepping in hotter this year,  
I know you gon' like it,  
I know you gon' like it.  
I'm stepping in hotter this year,  
I'm stepping in hotter this year,  
So don't you fight it,   
So don't you fight it,

The song ended. Everybody was clapping. Except lil Inu.

"I'll show that bitch", Inu said before leaving.

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:There you go! Did you like it? PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ review!**_


	2. Planning Revenge

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:Finally I'm updating! LoL. I like how this story is turning out. It rocks! What else is there to say...I don't know. Well...LET'S GET THE STORY ROLLING!**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Chapter 2 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome walked down the halls with her friends peacefully. Finally, it was time to go home. Kagome was unaware that Inuyasha was watching her.

'Come on bitches, go home', he thought in his head. Inuyasha wanted Kagome to be alone so he could get his revenge. But the "bitches" wanted to spend more time with Kagome.

Inuyasha waited

and waited

**and fricken waited!**

Finally the "bitches" went home and Kagome was walking home alone. The wind was starting to blow wildly. Kagome shuddered and tried to cover herself more. All of a sudden "someone" jumped out of nowhere on top of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of...

**"INUYASHA!"**

Inuyasha backed her up into a wall. Kagome got mad. "Inuyasha you bastard, what the fuck is the meaning of th-"

She was cut off by Inuyasha

"You **bitch**. Why the fuck did you embarass me in front of the whole fucking school?", he yelled.

Kagome slapped him. **Hard.**

"How many times have I told you, DON'T CALL ME BITCH!", she yelled.

Inuyasha smirked.

"My my, the beautiful Kagome Higurashi hates to be called **bitch**",he said again running his finger down her cheek.

A vein popped out of her head. 'OK, control yourself', she said in her mind. 'Count to ten'.

"Bitch"

**TEN**

"Whore"

**NINE**

"Slut"

**EIGHT**

"Ass"

**SEVEN**

"Wench"

**SIX**

"No good filthy woman"

**FIVE**

"Bitch!"

**FOUR**

"BITCH!"

**THREE**

"Stupid whore"

**TWO**

"TRIPLE BITCH!"

**ONE**

"Aren't you gonna say anything?"

**"BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

Inuyasha was on the ground, his head bleeding. Kagome 'hmphed' and walked away.

So much for his plan to get revenge eh?

But Inuyasha was not one to give up.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She screamed as they both fell down. Kagome was underneath.

"**Fuck you Inuyasha!**", she screamed loudly. "Get the fuck off me".

Inuyasha smirked

"No".

Kagome slapped him.

**" I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF ME!",** she yelled. Inuyasha covered his ears and got off.

"You know Kagome, your more bitchy than I thoug-"

**"BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

That was the second time. Inuyasha grabbed apple juice and poured it all over her. Kagome screamed. Kagome grabbed Honey and poured it all over him. "Ha Ha Ha!", she said laughing her ass off on the floor. Kagome had tears in her eyes. "That was worse than what you did!". She laughed so hard her stomach hurt. Inuyasha growled. Then he had an idea.

"Kagome, come here bi-"

Kagome glared at him giving him the 'you wanna get killed?' look.

Inuyasha gulped.

"Kagome, come here I have to show you something", he said without "bitch".

Kagome followed him.

He lead her to a beautiful river and pushed her in.

"YOU ASS!", she said as she fell.

This time, Inuyasha was on the floor laughing his ass off.

Kagome got out tottally wet.

She looked so hot. You could see every curve of her body because she was wet and her beautiful red lips were trembling. Inuyasha couldn't help travelling the length of her body. Inuyasha smirked because her clothes were kinda see-through.

He closed in on her.

He would have fun getting his revenge.

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:Was it good? Was it no good? LoL. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ press the grogeous lil review button.**_


	3. The slutty bitch, Kikyo

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:Hey! What's up? Well...I don't have much to say except...KIKYO BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER! YAYY! (Fireworks in background and airplanes saying Kikyo Is A Bitch!) THIS CHAPPIE IS NOT, I REPEAT NOT FOR KIKYO LOVERS! KIKYO LOVERS BEWARE! This Chappie has Kikyo getting bitch slapped and getting beat up really bad by Kagome!**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Chapter 3 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome screamed for help. **"Somebody fucking help me! This guy is fucking messed up! He is such a-",** she was interuppted by Inuyasha's hand on her mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn't because of his fucking hand. Inuyasha smirked. Then he started talking."Kagome, the only way I'll let you go is by owing me $5000". Kagome's eyes went wide. I mean, she was **really** rich and everything, but why should she give the one and only asshole Inuyasha $5000? She made $5000 a day! It wasn't a problem. Really. She was just pissed off that she would give **him **money. She motioned for Inuyasha to take his hand off so she could reply. So he did.

Then she yelled really loudly in his ear **"NO FUCKING WAY ASSHOLE!".**

Inuyasha covered his ears. Damn, this was going to be hard. She was so stubborn.

Inuyasha closed in on her again. This time, she brought her knee up smack into the place where no man wishes to be hit. Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain. Kagome smirked. Now was her chance.

**"SOMEBODY HELP! A SQUIRREL BIT THIS KID IN THE PLACE WHERE NO MAN WANTS TO BE BITTEN!",**she yelled.

Man was she evil.

Pretty soon like 50 people were around Inuyasha laughing at him.

Inuyasha growled.

'What a fucking bitch!', he thought.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 After the "Squirrel Attack" 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Inuyasha growled as he entered his Mansion(That's right Mansion. Inuyasha's family is really rich too). He walked past his parents, and his brother, who were laughing at him. Obviously they heard about the "Attack". Sesshomaru A.K.A Fluffy was laughing the most and the hardest. It was hard to believe. Fluffy was usually unemotional and he never laughed. But he made an exception in Inuyasha's case.

"So how(laugh) painful(laugh) was(laugh) it?", Fluffy said between laughs. Inuyasha growled.

"You have no fucking idea", he said as he stomped to his room angrily.

Fluffy was on the ground, his face red, and tears rolling down his eyes. Wow. That was a World's Record! He laughed for 50 minutes straight. Of course he had to go to the hospital though.

And when he did, Inuyasha laughed.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 At Kagome's Mansion 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome was busy doing her homework when her little brother Souta barged in her room firing insults at her.

"You said you would come to my school and watch me kick Travis's ass!"(Travis is Souta's rival)

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sorry kid, I couldn't make it. I had to kick ass after school too". Souta's expression changed from anger to curiousity.

"Who was it?", he asked. Kagome turned around.

"Inuyasha".

Souta's eyes went wide. Th-THE INUYASHA!", he stuttered. Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Well duh", she said as she went back to her homework. Souta was lost in his thoughts. Obviously he was obsessed with Inuyasha. And Kagome hated it.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 The Next Day 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome woke up, took a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed for school. Then she went downstairs to eat. When she went downstairs she sighed. There were 600 guys all trying to fit in through the doorway. It happened everyday! Guys always came to her house and offered to drive her to school. And she obviously always looked hot, which made they guys drool an ocean. Not again! And the same happens at Inuyasha's mansion. Girl's are always in his doorway too. But Inuyasha and Kagome were used to it.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 At School 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome drived in her Green Lambrigini to School. Everybody loved it and wished they had it. When Kagome parked at School Everybody could hear "Oh" by Ciara featuring Ludacris in her car. It was so loud. And everybody loved it. She turned off her Car and got out. She looked damn sexy as usual. As she passed by everybody's eyes were on her. Especially a bitch named Kikyo's. She was the most bitchiest, sluttiest, whore in the school. Everybody hated her. You could always see her ass when she walked by.

She walked up to Kagome.

"So bitch. Everybody thinks you look so damn sexy today but you don't. Right guys?", she asked everybody. Everybody didn't reply. Instead they bitch slapped Kikyo and yelled "NO! She always looks sexy!". "Hey! Leave the poor whore alone! I'll deal with her by myself!", Kagome yelled. Everybody listened and backed off. Kagome walked up to Kikyo. Kikyo waited for Kagome to smack her. She covered her head. But nothing happened. She looked up.

There was silence.

"I'd smack you, but shit splatters!", said Kagome.

Everybody fell to the floor laughing.

Kagome does it again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again!

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:How was it? Was it good? How'd you like the Kikyo Bashing? I'll do WAY more next time! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. School Life

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever: I FINALLY UPDATE AGAIN! Sorry, I've needed a break from writing stories! I was getting tired of it. But now, I AM TOTALLY IN DA MOOD! WOOHOO!**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Chapter Four 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome walked down the hall with 40 of her friends. It was really hard for them all to stick together. Kagome was wearing an orange tank top that said "Too Good For You". She was wearing black pants with a diamond chain that said "Sexy" on it. All eyes were on her. She was the hottest girl in the school. She had a cute purse that said "XTC Kags" on it. Pretty soon the bell rang. Kagome hugged all her friends (which took like 10 mins) and went to her homeroom. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was in her homeroom. She ignored all the boys asking her out and sat down. Unfortunately, her seat was in front of Inuyasha's.

And she hated it.

"Hey bitch", he greeted. Kagome turned around and gave him the middle finger. Inuyasha smirked. "Confident are we?". Kagome turned around and smiled at him. Inuyasha had never seen anything so innocent and beautiful. "Inuyasha?...". He gulped. "Y-Yes?", he said nervously. Then...

**BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Kagome you didn't have to hit me so hard!", he yelled. The whole class was staring at the angry Kagome. She glared at everybody. "Anyone else wanna fuck with me?", she said angrily. Everybody shook their head in terror. "Good", she said as she sat down. Kagome and her class made their way to their next period when the bell rang again. After hugs and bye's, Kagome sat in her period one class. Then Mr. Banks walked in. "Alright class, please turn to page 98 in your text book". Eveybody groaned and turned to page 98. "Taisho, would you explain to me why you have a bump on your head? I am predicting it is the job of Miss. Higurashi?", Mr. Banks asked. The whole class nodded along with Inuyasha. "Alright then, Higurashi and Taisho stand outside the classroom". They both growled at eachother.

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"Whore"

"Man whore"

"Slut"

"Fucker"

"Nympho"

"EXCUSE ME, MR. SQUIRREL FUCKER!", Kagome yelled angrily, while the class tried to keep themselves from laughing their asses off.

"HIGURASHI AND TAISHO!", Mr. Banks yelled. They both turned around angrily and yelled "What!", and the same time.

"Watch the language, and if you want to fight, take this mayhem outside of this classroom", Mr. Banks said calmly.

"Fine", they both said, stomping outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?"

"Why do you have to be such a fucker all the time?"

"Why do you have to be such a slut all the time?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A MOTHER FUCKER ALL THE TIME!", Kagome yelled loudly.

That insult was like a slap in the face.

"You _bitch_, you'll wish you never said that", he said as he pushed her into a wall angrily. Kagome screamed in pain. He pushed her really hard.

He pressed his face against hers.

"My mother is _dead_", he said while gritting his teeth.

**For once, Kagome felt guilty.**

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I never knew. That insult just came to me and I didn't know what I was thinking. I never meant it. I'm really sorry", she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

**For once, Inuyasha felt guilty.**

"Kagome...", he said, gently touching her face. "I'm sorry I hurt you. And I forgive you. Now it's your turn to forgive me...".

Kagome smiled. "I forgive you".

And Inuyasha did something he had never done before.

**He hugged her.**

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww", the whole class said watching them. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped off of eachother. To their terror...

**The whole class watched the whole thing.**

They screamed so loud, that their screams echoed through the school.

-------------------------------------------------------

Finally it was lunch time, Kagome was walking down the hall with her friend Sango. She saw Inuyasha walking with his friend Miroku (The school pervert). She turned around in the other direction. "Kagome! Why are we going the other way?", Sango yelled. Sango was starting to gather attention. Kagome mouthed "Shut up" and "I'll tell you later" as she walked down the hall. ' I can't even bear to see his face after _that_ happened', Kagome thought. Kagome and Sango sat down at one of the lunch tables with Kagura, Kanna, and some other friends. "So Kags, why did we turn around in the other direction?", Sango asked. "I don't want to see that bastard's face", Kagome replied.

Everybody was talking about what happened in Mr. Banks class. Kagome was sick of it.

She turned on her headphones and put on "Let Me In", by Young Buck.

_50 cent_  
Yeah, Its 50 cent, Young Buck  
G-g-g-g-g-G-UNIT!  
We get the club jumpin' from beginning to the end  
Go shawty, we back up in this bitch again  
We party, harder than you can imagine  
You can run wit losers, or run wit winners and win

_Verse 1_  
_Young Buck_  
I feel attention when I walk in the club  
G-unit to the socks, bitches all on a thug  
Gimme a henny on the rocks, and a bottle of bub  
I dont need security, this old nickel enough  
I came to ball wit ya'll, pop the bar and all  
So bitches call ya hoes, n niggaz call ya dogs  
If you love ya wife keep her at home tonight  
She might neva come home again nigga, aight!  
Teeth, neck, wrists all lights my lifes like  
Ridin' in Ca$hville runnin all stop lights  
Homie is that real, I pray I keep livin  
My momma jus hadda dream of seein me in prison  
My daddys a dope fein, n i dont really miss him  
Aint seen him in 10 years n a nigga still livin  
Tha same ol' 2 step we move to a rhythm  
50 holla get em' Buck, you know im gunna get em'  
Raaaaa!

_Chorus x2_  
I know you gonna let me shine n get mine  
I know you gonna let me in wit this nine  
I know you gonna let me smoke on my weed  
I know you gonna let me drink wit no I.D

_verse 2_  
_Young Buck_  
I know im sinnin but im winnin at tha same time  
Take a couple shots from a nigga tryin ta take mine  
I'm back on tha block, wit a choppa n a tech nine  
Niggaz shootin cops n the hood runnin stop signs  
G-UNIT, The Game! Bitches doin wat tha thugs do  
G.D.'s, Vice Lords, Crips n the Bloodz too  
Move lemme come through  
Aint a pair of handcuffs, can hold me  
I'm ridin' in the ol' school listenin to some oldies  
My goals keep shinin, Them hoes keep cryin  
The handle of my 45 outlined in diamonds  
Just left Ca$hville, bout to fly to Miami  
Hopin Yayo watchin Eminem, preform at the Grammys  
Niggaz like Eric Benet, prolly cant stand me  
I know money will make Halle Berry come outa them panties  
Bitch!

_Hook_  
Ya'll niggaz in trouble they shoulda neva let me in (in)

_Chorus x2_

_verse 3_  
Bet ya I can make them bounce back  
Teach em' how to stunt, teach em' how to counts stacks (yeah)  
Now where ya hood at? Buck  
If you want to, we 50 deep up in here watchu gonna do  
Who want beif, I aint come for no name callin  
Dont be mad cuz we is n you aint ballin'  
Gettin' money is my motto for you broke folks  
Can't spend ya whole life payin on ya car notes  
It's alright if you still on the block boy  
See ima cold young thug, not a hot boy  
You know I do this for the streets, n my peeps thas behind bars  
As soon as they come home, I'll go n buy them all cars  
Young Buck!

_chorus x2_

_50 cent_  
We get the club jumpin' from beginning to the end  
Go shawty, we back up in this bitch again  
We party, harder than you can imagine  
You can run wit losers, or run wit winners that win  
AHH!

There was a tap on her shoulder. Kagome turned around to meet amber eyes.

"What do you want?", she said.

"Ummm...about what happened...Let's forget about it", Inuyasha said.

"Fine, it never happened", she said.

"And we will never speak of this again", he said.

"Deal", they both said at the same time and shook hands.

When Kagome let go, her hand was covered with bugs.

**"INUYASHA!".**

The whole school sweatdropped.

_Well, some things will never change._

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever: AWWWWWWWWWWW! THEIR FIRST HUG! YAY! (Kikyo comes and knocks Kikyo-Hater-Forever unconcious). -Kikyo-Hater-Forever waves white flag in the air-**_


	5. Rainy Day

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever: Hey! I have very good news! I am about to start a new story! But...I don't know what it should be based on. Can you guyz please vote?**_

_**a) A Princess and a Prince**_

_**b) A pirate story**_

_**c) A story where Kagome is a singer (and so is Inuyasha)**_

_**d) A story where Inu and Kag are asassins**_

_**Please vote and choose one, Thanks!**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Chapter 5 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome sighed and walked down the hall. She had a hard day at school. She had a pile of homework waiting to be done. 'Fuck it', she thought. While she was heading out the doors, she bumped into the one and only asshole. She sighed and waited for the yell. "Watch where the fuck you're going wench!", he yelled. Kagome just ignored him and walked out.

That made Inuyasha get really pissed off.

He followed her outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was raining. Kagome ran to her car and quickly got in. She started her car and almost ran over Inuyasha. It was her turn to yell.

"You think _I_ should watch where I'm going! You're the one who is stupid enough to be standing behind my car when I'm trying to reverse it!".

Inuyasha was pissed.

"I need a fucking ride!", he yelled.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"No fucking way loser! Get your own ride asshole!", she said as she tried to reverse it again. Inuyasha just stood there. Kagome sighed.

There was no way she could reverse it if he stood in the way.

"Fine, I'll give you 5 seconds to get in".

**One**

Inuyasha accidently fell into a puddle.

**Two**

When he tried to get up, he slipped and fell again.

**Three**

He tried to get mud off his face, but he accidently put more on his face.

**Four**

He screamed really loud in frustration.

**Five**

He finally managed to get his ass in Kagome's car.

---------------------------------------------

"Father, why the fuck isn't Inuyasha home yet?", Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sesshomaru, watch the language", his father said as he went down the stairs.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer my que-".

There was a loud bang, and then a loud scream.

**"FUCK!".**

Sesshomaru chortled in amusement.

"Dad...watch the language!", Sesshomaru said as he laughed his ass off all the way to his room.

Then...

**"FUCK!".**

"Sesshomaru, watch the language!".

------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, you got mud all over my baby!", Kagome yelled angrily. Kagome loved her car. She always called it baby. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Who gives a fuck!", he yelled.

Kagome growled.

"I do!", she said as she angrily moved her face next to his.

"Who cares! It's just a fucking car!", he yelled moving his face closer to hers.

That very second, Kagome had the most evil look on her face.

"What did you say about my baby?", she asked through gritted teeth.

"D-did I s-stutter? I said it's just a fucking car!", he said the first part sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha had no idea what saying that would cost him.

----------------------------------------------

The bell rang at Inuyasha's house. Sesshomaru ran towards the door.

"I'll get it!", he yelled.

When he opened the door, their was a soaking wet Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled innocently.

"Does _this_ belong to you?", she said as she held up a poor, unconcious Inuyasha with swirly eyes and a million bruises.

Sesshomaru was trying to hold in his laughter.

"No, try next door", he said between laughs.

Kagome smirked like a mad woman.

"Okay", she said as she walked to the next house.

Sesshomaru closed the door and started rolling on the ground, laughing like a clown.

------------------------------------

Kagome put (or threw) Inuyasha in front of the front door. She rung the door bell and ran as fast as she could to her car. She got in, and went home.

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Where was he? This isn't his house...

Then his eyes went from surprised to angry.

"That fucking bitch! Where is she? But most importantly...WHERE AM I!", he said to himself.

He had a wet cloth on his head and he was in somebody bed.

The house was decorated with lot's of artifacts and the house smelled really good...

Then an old lady walked in. "You must be so hungry my little poochie!", she said as she stuffed his face with cookies.

Inuyasha spit them all out.

**"WHAT THE FUCK!".**

End Chappie

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever: Awwww. Poor Inu! But that's what you get for dissing Kag's car. lol. Please read and review!**_


	6. Broken Heart

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever: THE VOTES ARE IN! And...PIRATE STORY WINS! (balloons flying everywhere). lol. I am so sorry to all the people that wanted the other choices but after this story I will also write a story based on the other choices! (more balloons flying everywhere)...ok that's enough. After this chapter I will start writing my new story! (EVEN more balloon-) OK I GET IT! lol. Ok back to the story I am currently working on.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Chapter 6 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome yawned as she got into bed. She couldn't stop grinning after she got back. And she still couldn't, because that was...SOOO hilarious! As she was drifting off to sleep, a hand wrapped itself around her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Kagome 'hmph'ed as the stranger took her outside her window.

When she could finally focus her eyes properly she saw...INUYASHA. Kagome sighed. 'I should have known it was him'. Inuyasha stared down at her as if she was an annoying spider waiting for somebody to squeeze the life out of it. Kagome got up.

"Who do you think you are taking me out of my own house like that?", she screamed. She was about to punch him but he caught her wrist and pulled her close to him so that their faces were inches apart. He growled.

"Why the _fuck _did you leave me with that..dirty...old...hag!", he said in between growls. Kagome smirked. "Because I had to", she replied.

"Well, fuck you bitch", Inuyasha said as he was about to push her on the ground. But Kagome didn't get pushed because she moved out of the way.

"Get back here!", he said as he saw her running inside. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me", she said as she resumed running.

Inuyasha chased after her and jumped on her, causing her to hit the floor with Inuyasha on top of her. Wait...

**Inuyasha on top of her?**

**Dear God...**

Kagome pounded Inuyasha's chest. "Get off of me!", she yelled as she started to panic. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome spit on his face.

"Oi, stop it bitch!", he yelled. Kagome smirked. "What are you going to do if I don't?", she said sounding confident. Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll kiss you". Kagome's eyes went wide. "Y-you Wouldn't!", she yelled.

"Yeah I would"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"You don't have the courage. You wouldn't dare kiss me", Kagome said.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Wanna bet?". Kagome stuck her tongue out again. "Hell ya", she said.

Inuyasha moved closer to her. His lips almost touching hers. Kagome was in shock. Would he actually kiss her? Did he really have it in him to kiss her? The last question hit her like a truck.

_Do I want him to kiss me?_

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's breath. They were so close to eachother. Inuyasha stared at her rosy lips, which were so close to his own.

'Damn she looks so hot. Should I kiss her? My body is saying yes and my brain is saying yes and my heart...'

Is saying yes.

Finally, their lips touched. Kagome's eyes went wide. Oh my God...

This is not happening.

Was Inuyasha Takahashi actually kissing her?

Inuyasha, her enemy.

Inuyasha, the person she hated most.

Inuyasha, the one who played pranks on her.

Inuyasha, the annoying hanyou.

Inuyasha, the one who was always near her no matter what.

Inuyasha, the best kisser ever...

Kagome finally decided that this was what she wanted. She close her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha had never tasted anything so great. Never. Inuyasha moved his kisses lower. When Kagome felt his lips on her neck she thought she was going to die of pleasure. Inuyasha had never felt anything so soft before.

She was just so perfect.

He had the most beautiful woman in the world right underneath him. Inuyasha couldn't control himself. He wanted her so bad.

He kissed the side of her neck again. Then he did something unexpected by Kagome.

"He sunk his fangs into her neck. Kagome's scream echoed through the whole city. The scream made Inuyasha get back to his senses. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He quickly covered her mouth and hid somewhere where nobody could see them. Kagome parents woke up. They looked out to see what the racket was.

After looking for a long time... they went back to bed. Inuyasha knew that they were so sleepy, they could hardly concentrate. They ddn't even bother to check Kagome's room to see if she was alright! Inuyasha got lucky that time. Kagome looked up at him angrily.

"What the hell did you do that for?", she said as she put her hand over the bite mark.

Inuyasha blushed. "Sorry, I lost control", he said. Kagome looked at his face. Did he feel...bad for her? Kagome didn't know, but after a while Inuyasha's blush turned into a smirk. "I won the bet", he yelled. Kagome's eyes widened. 'Oh yeah...', she thought. Her eyes turned from suprised to angry. "OK, what do you want from me?", she said. Inuyasha smirked. "You admiting in front of everyone at school that you love and you want to go out with me, after that I will go out with you for 2 days and dump you so that you will be an outcast".

"Y-you're CRAZY!", she yelled. "You can't just take advantage of women like that!", she said. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "I'm just doing my job", he said. Inuyasha gasped.

Her eyes held so much hatred and betrayal. "You **bastard**", she said. "You only kissed me to himiluate me in front of the whole school!", she yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "And I thought...that you actually wanted to. That you actually wanted to kiss me, not to win the bet, just beacuse you wanted it really bad". Her sad look turned to anger. "But I was wrong about you". Inuyasha felt really guilty. It hurt him so much. Hearing Kagome say that to him. But he knew it was his own fault. But the last words hurt him the most.

**"Inuyasha Takahashi, I hate you and I will forever"**

_**Kikyo-Hater-Forever: OMG POOR INU! (sniffles) I'm so sorry I had to write that...but it was part of the story. I am so sorry. OMG really sad chapter! (sniff) plz (sniff) read (sniff) and (sniff) review:(**_


End file.
